Lost Bionic Memory
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: An alternative continue after Rise of The Secret Soldiers. What if Chase lost all his memory after beating Krane?
1. Chapter 1

He woke up in an old abandoned backyard. The only thing he could see was garbage bins and trush everywhere. He did not have any clue of his identity. "What happened? Who am I? How did I got in here?" All these inner thoughts crossed is mind slowly.

He left the backyard only to find himself in a long road. Holding his head because of pain, he managed to make a few steps before falling back on the cold, harsh ground. He closed his eyes for a moment but he opened them again when he heard a noise coming towards him. "Oh my God? Is he alright?" he faced a woman on the mid-thirties staring at him. She sat down and put his head on her lap. "He's burning up, Thomas." Her voice was so tiny and sweet. The boy tried to smiled but failed. The woman strong his hair gently.

They were having a regular day as mentor in the new academy. It was a huge island located in the middle of the ocean. It was connected with the mainland through a hydroloop. They used to leave the island sometimes without permittion. When that happened their fathers were really angry with them.

The three siblings were in the training area, talking to their students. "We never told you about Krane because he was an evil man who was controlling you. We combined our abilities and we beat him for your own good. It was not just Adam and I, there was another Bionic boy who was our younger brother. However he did not make it. Using his abilities was too much for him. That's why we decided to name this academy. "Chase Davenport Academy of Bionics" in memory of our loving brother." Bree said and remembered all the great times she had with her brother. Adam hugged her. Slowly the crowd was dismissed and all students went in the cafeteria.

Instead of the ground, he was lying on a softy bed now. It was too good to be true. The light blinded him as he opened his hazel eyes. He looked around and noticed machines, cables and the same woman sitting on a chair, holding his hand. He stared at her eyes. They looked tired. "Where am I?" he asked.  
"You are in the hospital sweetie. We found you on a road. How do you feel?"  
"Awful... My neck hurts a lot."  
"The doctor said that you had a very bad burn in there. You had to go through surgery but you are fine now. What is your name?"  
The boy looked at her thinking. "I don't know." he panicked.  
"Easy, take it easy. It's alright. What about calling you Cody. I am Sasha."  
He smiled.

"Hello Bree." Bob, a kid not very tall with blonde hair and green eyes said.  
"Hello Bob. What can I do for you?'  
"I was wondering if I could sleep inside the extra capsule in your dorm." Bree glared at Bob. First of all because that capsule was made for Chase and secondly because Bob was just another kid who had a crush on her. "Of course... not.  
"Oh come on why?"  
"There is not reason. You are not going to sleep next to me." Bree yelled when she heard the mission alert.

"He's got a gun." Screams and shouts were heard from the hospital where Cody was located. Thomas burst into the room, breathless. "There are some criminal outside. We need to stay here." Sasha obeyed. As for Cody, something inside him was telling him to go out and fight. He had that strong feeling that he was powerful. Fear never entered his mind. However, his neck hurt so bad that he was not capable of standing up.

Adam Bree and Leo left for the mission after getting directions from . Now that Chase was gone, he was the mission leader. The three Bionics arrived in front of the Mision Creak Hospital. "Guys, just do what Mr. Davenport said. You have to fight the criminals and I will take out the hostages. Got it?"  
"Yeah but what if the criminals are Martians?" Adam asked.  
"Adam, there are not Martians. Come on, let's go." Leo replied and grabbed Adam's arm.

Thomas, Sasha and Chase were inside the room, praying. Suddenly the door opened aggressively. A man with a gun inserted it laughing. "Oh look who we have here. I will make a lot of money by you." The criminal looked at Cody. "Who are you?" the latter asked.  
"Young boy, it does not matter! The important is that you are useful to me. If I sell your Bionic chip, I will make a fortune."  
"What?" The three people stared at the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews,likes and follows. Here is the next part of Lost Bionic Memory. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

"What?" The three people stared at the man.  
He laughed hard and pointed his gun at Thomas. Sasha gasped. "Please don't shoot him. Please." She whispered sobbing, whimpering and hugging Cody.  
Despite all her efforts, the man pulled the trigger and her unfortunate husband fell on the floor, bleeding. "NO!" she cried.

Meanwhile, the three bionic heroes did their best to free all the hostages. Five out of six criminals were knocked out and more than 1000 people were transferred to another hospital alongside their families. Οnly one room was left. They were afraid to burst in, because of the shooter. Therefore, they made a plan. However, as soon as Adam was informed that a young boy was inside the room, broke the door without any second thought. The thought of torturing a boy like his lost brother made him feel sick.

Adam was the first one to get into the room. Then Bree followed. A couple of seconds, Leo with two policemen. The sight of the injured man astoished them. They ran to him without looking around. Leo pressed his chest in order to stop the bleeding while Adam and Bree tried to hold him still. The two policemen arrested the evil man.

Cody looked at the young teenagers. A flashback came in his memory.

 _Flashback  
"I think it's time we finish this, don't you?" A bold man with some wires in his face stood there, threatening him. The tall boy and the girl were there too.  
"You could have ruled right alongside us._" _The man continued. "But instead, you chose to define me. And, for what? Sacrifice yourselves for world ungrateful humans that won't even accept you."  
He was there too. In the backyard where he woke up. "They may not accept us but it's our mission to protect them."  
The man laughed. "Then I guess, this is the end of you!" He and his "children" tried to attack them but he ordered them to stop. "Stay back, soldiers. I want this victory all to myself.  
"Get into position." Then a blue light and after that darkness._

He screamed so loud that everyone stared at him. Before Sasha try to calm him down, a voice was heard. "Chase?" the girl screamed. Cody now Chase stopped. He looked afraid. As for Adam and Bree something changed inside them. This whole sadness was covered by an absolute happiness. The baby of the family. Ηe was there. Alive. Bree could not stop herself from hugging him. He pulled himself away. "Who are you?"  
"Chase it's me, Bree."  
"I don't know you. Leave me alone." Chase hugged Sasha.  
That moment Donald got in. "Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.  
"Sorry guys, you did not answered on the com-set. I thought that something happened to you. Chase?" he satred at him.  
Adam and Leo seemed to have trouble. "Hmm, a little help here?" Leo glared at Donald.  
"Sure."

"Don't worry madam, your husband is going to be okay. I sent my best doctors to work on him." Donald said trying to calm down Sasha. She looked at him smiling. "I can't lose Thomas."  
"I know." Donald said hugging her.

Adam, Bree and Leo were with Chase in another room. He was looking at them, like they were monsters. His knees touched his chest and held them tight. Adam tried to approach him but he closed his eyes. Leo tried to talk to him. Bree was about to hug him again. Chase did not know who they were. His mind was still in that flashback. Why they were too? Why did he say that he was going to protect the world? Who was? After a long time, he decided to talk. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
"Of course, you do. We are your siblings." Leo yelled.  
"Hey Leo, stop. Chasey, it's me! Adam. Bionic Brother Toss, short jokes?" Chase shook his head.  
"What do you remember?" Bree asked softly."You and I were in an old backyard. A man was there. He seemed evil. I think he was trying to kill us." Fear overcame him and lied down covering his eyes with his looked at him in concern. What had happened after the defeat of Krane?

 **This is it! More action to come. Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

The hydroloop opened and the heroes got inside. Chase looked around. The place was huge. The room where was in consisted of a huge screen and two cyber desks. In addition, there were children wearing the same clothes. Like uniforms. "Here we are." Davenport said with pride. That moment a student came panicked. "Sir, there is someone stealing explosives from the weapon's room."  
"What? I am coming! Guys, get Chase to the infirmary." The three Bionics nodded and left. So did Donald.

"Follow the light, Chase." Chase obeyed and followed the light of the small flashlight that the doctor was holding. "Now, tell me, how old are you?" Chase thought for a moment. "I don't know." he finally answered, tremling.  
"Relax, I am going to help you alright?" the youngest Bionic nodded. "Now, I have to check your neck. It will hurt." The doctor said and slowly removed the boy's bandage. He touched it but Chase screamed in pain.

Adam and Bree who were outside, heard the screams and gasped. "He will be alright, right?" Adam asked. Bree did not answer him. She was trying to figure out what happened after they left Chase.

 _Flashback  
Bree sat up and saw her two brothers still down alongside the Bionic soldiers. "Chase, Adam?" she yelled. Adam raised his hand to prove that he was alright. However, it was received any rensponse from the other member of the family. Bree immediately leaned on her brother and checked his vitals. "He's not breathing. He doesn't have a pulse." she panicked and started CPR on Chase. After a few minutes, another voice was heard. "Guys, you need to come here." It was Douglas who was holding his older brother in his hands.  
"Adam, go help Mr. Davenport. I have to save Chase." Bree shouted. Adam grabbed her arms and removed them from Chase's chest. "It's over Bree. He's gone."  
"No, no!"  
"I am so sorry. Mr. Davenport needs our help. Come on." Adam stood up. Bree took her brother's head and whispe red. "I love you Chasey, goodbye." She left._

"Bree, bree, BREE?" Adam yelled. She looked at him. "Sorry, I was thinking. Nothing makes sense. He was dead. We saw him."  
"I don't know but now he is alive and we have to protect him."  
Bree smiled and hugged Adam.

As for Donald, he was with Douglas examining the weapon's room. "Are you keeding me? The explosives are here."  
"But I saw him, Perry saw him." The student said.  
"Oh yeah, you expect me to believe Perry? I have more important things to do than that." Donald said and left angry.

"Well Chase, your chip has been cracked and this caused you the memory loss. Tecnically, you are glitching. This is for now. You can use all you're powers but I suggest you not do that. I'll plan an operation for you." The doctor said. Chase nodded. "Can I go home now?" he asked.  
"You are home."the doctor smiled.  
"Can I see Sasha?"  
"You need rest now! Lie down and go to sleep okay?"  
"Fine." he said and closed his eyes.

Donald was now with Bree and Adam. As soon as he saw the doctor coming out, he approached him. "How is he?"  
"He is alright. He is sleeping now. I distinguished a damage on his chip. That causes everything. I'll get him operated and it will be fixed." Everyone sighed in relief. "What about the other man?" The doctor's face saddened. "I am afraid, I don't have good news. I removed the bullet but it damaged his lung. If he makes it, he will be in extreme pain for long. It will take a long time to be healed."  
"I understand." Donald said and walked into his son's room.

Everything on the island seemed normal. The only one complaining was Perry but no one took her into consideration. She knew there was someone who was about to blow up the whole academy and she was willing to stop him even though she was alone in her plan.

Late at night. Everyone was sleeping. On the infirmary, the boy with the hazel eyes was staring at the roof when he heard the door opening. He turned his head and saw a boy in his age wearing his uniform. Chase was about to yell but the boy stopped him.  
"My name is Sebastian... and I am your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chase stared at that boy Sebastian. How could he be his brother? The other bionic people told him that were his family.  
"My... brother?" He finally asked. The other boy nodded. "How?" Chase asked again.  
"Look, these gangsters took down our father. Now it's their time to pay. We will take down theirs."  
"But... no! He helped me. We can't do that." Chase protested. Sebastian glared at him. He knew that if he had total control of the youngest Bionic, his victory against Davenport would be easier. "Look at me Chasey. See, I know your nickname. If you help me, I promise I will make you remember everything. Trust me okay?" The young boy did not know what to do.

8:00 am. Adam and Bree had woken up and they were already teaching their students.  
"Okay, Lexi, when you're under attack, use your superspeed as a distraction to catch your enemy off-guard." Bree said while standing in a fighting position. Lexie beat her up, throwing her on the ground. "'m so sorry.  
Are you okay?" Bree nodded and stood up.

On the other hand, Adam tried to make a small show to his students by playing arm wrestling. "Okay, guys, this is called Bionic Arm Wrestling. Now, it's not really training, but it's fun. So we're doin' it. All right, Tank, you're up first." The older Bionic told to him. Tank grabbed Adam's hand and litterally kicked his ass. "Okay, Tank, you can let go now! Let go! Uh, since you guys have never arm wrestled before, let me explain what just happened. I won." Adam smiled proudly. Leo was standing there, giggling. "Shut up Leo." Adam yelled angrily.

"Leave me alone Perry." Donald shouted as he ran inside the hydroloop. The doors were almost closed when Perry put her hands on and opened them again.  
"Aaaah! Did you just pry open my titanium doors with your bare hands?!" Mr. Davenport screamed.  
"My mother always said I had the strength of a Dutch-belted ox." Terry replied smiling. "The explosives you saw weren't real! Sebastian tricked you with a hologram! Come on, I'll show you! Oh, so now the explosives are fake."  
"That makes a lot of sense. You know what? I am sick of hearing your stupid excuses. Apparently, you are desperate for attention. Look, my son is on the infirmary with no memory of the last days. I have bigger problems than that." Donald yelled and pushed the button in order to leave. However, Perry jumped hydroloop was going normally when an explosion was heard and it shaked. Perry jumped on Don screaming.  
"You're touching, you're touching." he whispered and pushed her away. "What happened?" he added.  
"See, I told you."

Bree was looking for Mr. Davenport. She supersped everywhere but no sign of him. "Adam, have you seen Mr. Davenport. I went upstairs and Chase was not in his bed. Where could he be?" Before Adam had the chance to answer, a voice was heard. A familiar voice.  
"I am right here liars." The two siblings turned and saw their brother glaring at them. Bitterness and hate were written all over his face.  
"Chase, what are you talking about?" Bree asked curious.  
"My brother told me everything about our father, Krane."  
"WHAT?" The two Bionics screamed at the same time.  
"That's right. Chase had the right to know how you two took away what was important for me." Another voice was heard. A figure appeared from behind the wall. "Sebastian." Adam mumbled.  
"That's right. My brother and I wil destroy you, all of you." The evil boy said and took a remote out of his pocket. He pressed a button and all the doors were locked. At the same time, two other people appeared at the scenery.  
"Lexi, Tank? Sebastian if you found out about the shoes I stole from you, then I am sorry. I'll give them back." Adam said. Old Adam was back.  
"Chase, attack them." With that order the youngest Bionic created a laser bow and attacked Adam. Adam dodged easily but soon found himself thrown on the wall. Bree ran to his side. Sebastian turned on the TV screen and the view of an unconscious Mr. Davenport and a Perry who was trying to wake him up.  
"NO!" Bree screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam and Bree looked at their injured father inside the hydroloop. They could not believe that something like that could happen. Moreover, they had to save their little brother from Sebastian. As soon as Adam recovered, stood up and approached Chase. "You may be my brother but you are going to pay for what you did." Adam threw a punch on Chase who dodged it easily. The latter tried to push Adam away but he was too strong. Sebastian tried to help him but he was thrown away by Adam. The older Bionic grabbed Chase from the front of his shirt and stuck him on the wall. That time his anger grew more instead of slowing down. He was ready to hurt Chase hard in the stomach when faced his eyes. You could see fear inside them... And innocence too.

As for Bree, she had some bruises from Tank but she managed to knock him out. Now she was figthing her student. The girl that trusted the most. She shared her deepest secrets with Lexi. About Jake and her relationship with Owen. Now Bree just felt betrayed. They fighted almost ten minutes until Lexi was on the floor unable to move. Bree turned her gaze on Adam who still had Chase stuck on the wall. "Don't hurt him." she yelled.  
"If I don't he will kill us all." he asnwered back.  
"No, he won't. He is our brother. He would never hurt us."  
"Wrong..." Chase pushed Adam on the ground by creating a laser bow. Βree supersped to him and grabbed his hands but soon found herself next to her brother. "Why are you doing this Chasey?" she screamed sobbing.  
"Υou lied to me. You are not my family."  
"What? Chase, we are. Remember the man, the evil man who attacked us in that backyard?" Chase nodded. "That was Krane."  
"You are lying." Chase yelled thinking about it. Then it hit him. He remembered everything about that battle. Sebastian, S-1 and Krane. His eyes went teary. He turned his face to Sebastian who was still on the floor. "They are my siblings. Not you. You are just an idiot who made me believe that you actually cared. I cannot believe I actually hurt my father. I may not remember much about our lives but I know one thing. I am not worth of living. I am sorry." He said and turned the laser to his side.  
"No. Chasey, please don't do this. Please." Bree cried. Chase did not obey of course. He shot himself with the laser near his heart and fell unconscious.  
"NO, Chase." The two siblings ran to his side.

Stress, anxiety, uncertainty and fear served. The Family sat crouched forward in their uncomfortable chairs watching the door in hopes of seeing the smiling face of their surgeon with every turn of the doorknob. The wait mιght be rewarded by preservation of a life or, unfortunately, by a less desirable outcome. The Davenport family just wanted and answer. If their favourite people were alright. Despite the uncontrolable sobbing of Bree, everything was quiet. Sasha was there too. Thomas was doing a little better. She tried to comfort Bree like a mother. 'Βree, they will be fine. Both of them. Look at me. I had a son too. One day someone abducted him. They informed us that he was dead. We never found his body though. I haven't stopped searching all this time. He is my son and I will never give up on him."  
The girl did not answer. She stayed still inside the older woman's hug.

The door opened. Finally. Almost three hours had passed since both father and son were rushed in surgery. A man with white uniform was appeared in their vision. From his face, you could realize that something was not right. He walked close to the chairs. Everyone stood up.  
"How are they?" Douglas asked anxious.  
"Well, Donald is fine. Just some broken ribs, that's all."  
"And Chase?" Bree said.  
"Douglas, can I see you in my office please?" Douglas nodded.  
"No, I need to know what happened to my brother." A voice was heard. It was Leo. The doctor did not answer. He walked through his office following by the real father of Adam, Bree and Chase.

"What is going on?" Douglas asked as he took a seat across his friend. "Look, Chase's heart artery has been damaged. The only solution in order to save him is to implant him more Bionics. Unfortunatelly, his chip is cracked and if you do that you could cause permanent damage to his brain. There is nothing more I can do. I am sorry." Douglas stared.  
"No, there must be something. If you removed his chip, I would be able to fix it.""Douglas, there is nothing you can't do. I am sorry."

The heart monitor was beeping steadily inside Donald's room. He was still sleeping but everything seemed normal. Adam, Bree and Leo inserted it. Their father seemed peaceful. The three kids were relieved.  
"Uff, he is okay!" Leo said.  
"Yeah, we are all glad that he will be fine because he is super old." Adam said too. The others two glared at him. "What?" he asked.  
"Anyway did anyone had any news on Chase?" Leo asked again.  
"No, after Douglas left his office no one gave us accurate information. We can't see him though. I hope he is okay." Adam lowered his head.

Sasha was walking back and forth outside the rooms in order to take an eye on both her husband when she noticed someone familiar lying on a bed. She opened the door? "Sebastian?"

 **So, did you like this chapter? I don't know if Chase is going to survive but it's certain that there will be action in the next chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I am not feeling very well so this chapter might not be very good. As for my other stories I don't know which I am going to update. Thank you for your understand.**

"Sebastian" The young woman left stranded. Her lost son was now on a bed sleeping. His right hand was tied on the bed with a hancuff. Sasha sat next her son and held his hand. "My boy. I finally found you." she whispered to him. He opened his eyes staring at her. "Mum." he asked.  
"Yes baby it's me." Sebastian smiled. He started realizing his mistake. He tried to stand up but noticed that his hand was not free. "Mum, I did a terrible mistake. I have to apologize to Chase. To everyone." he buried his head on his mother hair.  
"Oh honey..." she just whispered.

"Donnie I can't let him go like that. There must be something that we can't do. If we fix his chip everything will be fine." Douglas yelled to his brother who was awake and fully informed about son's condition. Even he was dissapointed too, he could not stand at his son being tortured by all those machines.  
"Douglas, you have to let him go. I don't want to lose him too but it's feckless. He won't wake up Douglas. Soon, he will go into cardiac arrest and die. You are the only one who know how delicate this kid is."  
"I can't lose him again. No after what happened that night in the lab."

 _Flashback  
Douglas was in then small lab trying to fix a new invention when he heard noises from the capsule of Chase who was sleeping peacefully. He approached the capsules and saw his son on the floor. He immediately opened the door and pulled him out. "Chasey?" he screamed.  
"Chase wake up." Not a single movement was given by the boy. Douglas checked his pulse. It was not there. The older man did not have time to panic so he make every possible effort to bring his son back. After 3 minutes he did. He took him in his arms and drove him to the nearest hospital not caring about his bionic secret. He waited and waited patiently until the doctor came out. "How is my son?" he yelled.  
"Mr. Davenport relax. Chase is fine. Although we traced a problem in his main artery which could be fatal in case of a serious accident."  
"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded. After that, Douglas walked inside his 8 year old child's room."_

Peace and regret were the feelings of Douglas Davenport as he inserted the small church located on the island. He took a seat in front of Jesus' small statue and picture and prayed. He prayed like no man has ever done it before. Sobbing tried to convince God to give a chance to his son.  
"My Lord,  
I know that for the past 18 years I was an evil man who tried to rule the world. Nowadays, I have changed. I am begging you, don't take my son. I don't want him to pay for my sins. Give him the chance to live and save the world. Please. It's the only thing I ask for you. I am not expecting you to forgive me but please don't let him go. He deserves a life. Please."

The doctor was inside Chase's room trying to control his blood pressure which kept increasing minute by minute. "Come on kid. Make it." The doctor felt the door opening and turned his back only to face a man wearing burning, ripped black clothes. "Sir, it is forbidden to be here."  
"I think you will change your mind soon." The man said and threw a blast to the poor medical operator.

Adam, Bree and Leo were in the hydroloop room organizing some things which were required for the suitable function of the academy when the screen was turned on by itself. The three siblings saw someone familiar standing next to their brother. "Krane." Bree yelled.  
"Correct. You thought you were going to beat me? Wrong."  
"What do you want?" Leo said glaring at the evil man.  
"I came to take what's mine. I want my children back." "You mean your soldiers." Adam shouted.  
"Whatever. Here is the deal. You give me my kids back and I treat your brother. You probably don't know about him ha? That his main heart artery is damaged and he won't make it. Oops. I just told you by accident. However, I can fix him. A lilttle of my energy and his heart will revived again. So, what do you think?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Κrane leave us alone. Please don't hurt me him." Bree yelled as Krane was ready to throw a blast wave on a sleeping Chase.  
"I said I will fix his heart if you give me my soldiers back."  
"Deal." Adam answered.  
"Adam..."  
"No Bree. I lost Chase once, I am not ready to lose him again. We will give him the students. But we are going to watch as he revives Chase's heart."  
"Okay." Krane said and turned his blast into a big shiny ball like the one that Leo used to bring Big D back to life. He put it on Chase slowly and the young Bionic opened his eyes. He looked at Krane in fear. Voices were heard from his tablet. The boy saw his siblings with huge smiles on their faces.  
"You are so stupid..." Krane laughed and pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pushed a button and the eyes of the three Bionics turned green. Chase stared in shock but closed his eyes at the same time. What happened to the others had no effect on him. And he did not want to let the evil man know.  
"I should have known. He is useless. It's alright. I own a whole army now."

Inside another room on the infirmary, a discusion had taken place. Sebastian explained everything to his mother. From the day he was abducted to now. She told her that he was the only rensponsible for what happened to Mr. Davenport and Chase and the Rebellion he started because of his "father." Sasha stood still for some minutes. Silence filled the room which was soon broken by her voice. "Oh Sebastian, you put people's lives in danger. I know you had no idea who you were after the battle but you did the wrong thing. For me, you are my little boy. For others, you seem like a vilain."  
"I know mum." he said and lowered his head but raised it again. "Wait, what are you doing here? Where is dad?"  
"Your dad was shot. He is in critical condition. He has not woken up yet." The boys' eyes widened.

"Soldiers. It's time to prove yourselves that your abilities are not wasted. We will go and destroy the whole world. After that we will take down, Davenport." Krane told to the controled kids and got in the hydroloop with Adam, Bree and Leo. All the others geo-leaped away.

Krane thought that his plan was the perfect one. He never considered one minor detail. His ex-partner, Douglas heard everything, hiding in the invinsible cloth of his brother. He immediately ran upstairs.

"Donnie, we need help." He burst into his brother's room. Donald looked at him in worry. He sat up and faced him. "What happened Douglas?" he asked.  
"Krane. He is controlling all the students. Even Leo. They are forced to destroy every single building on the world. We have to do something."  
"What? How did Krane came in here? Chase..." Donald removed all the cables and ran to his son's room followed by Dougie.

They found Chase sobbing and the doctor on the floor. Donald approached the Bionic boy while Douglas checked the man's vitals. "What happened here Chase?"  
"Others...Green Eyes. Bold man." he mumbled.  
"Oh no. Chase, are you alright?" The boy nodded. "Alright, don't be afraid. I need you to come and fight with us can you do that?" Donald asked again.  
"Man, he was badly injured. Don't push him into battles." Douglas protested.  
"No, I will do this." Chase interrupted him. "I will do this for them, for you, for me."

On the room no.5, Thomas started waking up. He looked around and noticed he was in a hospital room. "Sasha...?" he tried to yell in a harsh voice. He could heard voices but could not figure out who was. "Hello?" he managed to yell. No response from anyone. Something deep in his mind told him that everything was wrong. Due to the pain though, he was not able to do anything.

"I am leaving honey, I'll go check on your father." Sasha said smiling, standing up and approaching the door. She exited the room and turned her gaze to three men. "Mr. Donald, Douglas, Chase? What's going on?"  
"We have to fight an evil man. You should stay here. You will be safe. I promise." Sasha's mood changed from happy to worried. "Okay, I'll go tell my son."  
"Who?" The three men yelled.


	8. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Guys, I am deeply sorry to announce you that I won't be able to write for a while because I had an accident last night and I think I broke my left hand. I am so sad about this. I hope that you understand! I love you all!**

 **#TheFourthBionic**


	9. Chapter 8

"Who?" The three men yelled.

"Oh Sebastian is my son. He told me what happened between you and him and he has regretted it. I want to beg you not to put him in juvenile." Sasha explained to the family.

"It's not time for that. We need you to stay here and don't move. Our world is facing an imminent threat at the moment. Please." Donald advised the woman. She nodded and walked away to her husband's room.

Chase, his father and uncle inserted the dorms and put the Bionic person in his capsule. Douglas programmed it and the boy was changed in his mission suit. He exited amazed by that. "How did you...?"

"I'll explain later. Now, Donald and I want you to fight using your Bionics. Remember how to that?"

"Of course. Sebastian taught me. Let's go." Chase protested smiling knowing that these people weren't lying about their identities.

Sasha opened the door and noticed that Thomas was awake. She approached him with a huge smile on her face.

"Honey, you are okay." She whispered hugging him with tears in her eyes.

"I am. It's just... the pain is unbearable. Also, what is this place?"

"It's a long story. The responsible ones of this island will tell you everything. I have some great news for you."

"What is it?"

"Our son, Sebastian is here."

"What?" The man yelled shocked. He could believe that he found his lost child.

In the city, a total destruction was dominating. Destroyed buildings, injured people and a ton of bionic people attacking even each other. Everyone was yelping for a miracle who would never come. FBI was on high alert and all unit forces as well.

The trio Adam, Bree and Leo were with their new master ruling the city.

"What should we do with them, sir?" Adam asked in a cold tone. Bitterness was filled in his face. His primary preoccupation was to get rid of those innocent humans.

"Kill them all."

"Over my dead body." A voice was heard.

They turned their head straight and saw Chase standing there with his laser Bo on his left hand.

"Buzz off kid. We are unstoppable."

"I don't think so." He answered placing his hand at his temple. He knew it was dangerous for him to use two abilities but he remembered he had done it before. Using his override app on his siblings, he felt exhausted with no sign of giving up though.

The two children fell on the ground unconscious.

"You might got back the control of those fools but you never beat me."

"Hey, Krane. Think again." Another voiced was echoed in the background. Douglas appeared with a powerful gun in his hands.

Soon Krane found himself on the wall of a store some meters away. The Triton app device was broken and all the kids passed out very quickly.

"We did it." Two excited voices said. However, it did not last long. As soon as they looked on the opposite, their youngest son was ready to fall down, holding his head.

"Chase, are you okay?"

"It hurts. Everything hurt. I remember everything but I can't stand it. Do something please." He screamed and screamed and screamed until total silence. The boy collapsed on the settlement without moving.

"No, no talk to me Chase. Talk to me." His father whispered.

Adam, Bree and Leo woke up and quickly recovered with the help of Mr. Davenport. Policemen and medical stuff were gathered in the center of Mission taking care of the people who got hurt. Krane was arrested and was lead to a mini van where he was captured for good.

And the father sat down there, weeping and wailing, holding his son on his arms.

"Come on Douglas, he will be fine."

"No, he won't. He is barely breathing. He won't."

"Everything's going to be okay, Dougie." Adam reassured him picking up his brother in bridal style.

They inserted the helicopter leaving all the students behind with special unit forces. They would be the ones who would bring them to the island.

Thomas heard the story from the beginning and started laughing. This whole matter seemed so funny and weird.

"Sasha, are you insane? Bionic Island? Cody is a Bionic human? I am not buying it."

"I am telling you the truth. And his name is Chase. Chase Davenport." The woman protested.

Suddenly running footsteps were heard. She looked out of the glass window and figured out that someone was injured. She was calm until she saw the face. "Oh no. I have to go out for a while, babe, I'll be back soon."

"Sasha..."

Without replying, she ran closer Donald.

"What happened out there?"

"He risked his life to save us."

"Is he alright?"

"He is rushed into immediate surgery, we have to wait."

"I understand."

 **I am back to this story. It's been almost two months but I did not have any new thoughts. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Krane is in jail but poor Chasey is badly injured. Will he be okay? Find out next. Thank you for favorites, follows and reviews. Till next time. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic!~**


	10. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


	11. Chapter 9

Donald was worried about his son more than any other time in his life. That surgery would last forever, it had been already five hours. Despite her son and husband, Sasha stayed there with them in order to preoccupy the kids with other things.

One hour later, the doctor came out with a sad expression in his face which could be a warn that the fear of everyone came true. The fear of losing their youngest member.

"How is my son?" Donald asked full of concern in his eyes.

The doctor did not answer at first, he stepped back waving at Douglas and Mr. Davenport to follow him.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" The father of the children inquired.

"The surgery was very difficult, some cells of his brain were damaged."

"And that means?"

"It means that without his chip, Chase will be a handicap. He won't be able to think properly or to act. So, I suggest that you keep him away from missions."

"But he is gonna be okay, won't he?" Donald asked.

"Absolutely. He is sleeping now, you can see him."

"Thank you." Both brothers whispered in unison and approached their family.

After explaining everything to their family, Donald and Douglas had to take the most hard decision of their lives, whether to tell the truth to Chase or create an excuse just to make him feel useful in the team.

Davenport family walked to the boy's room while Sasha to her husband. Chase looked like an angel in this bed with the white sheet covering his body from his leg to the chest, his hands out connected to IV's and his head full of bandages.

Bree stroke his hair a bit, smiling, feeling glad that her little brother survived, not caring if he would join them again or not.

"He is so peaceful. Weird thing for him cause he always brags about himself and his super smarts." She told to Adam.

"I get what you're saying. Without Chase, I am empty. Who am I gonna throw if something happens to him?"

"D-don't you d-dare!" Α sore voice was heard in the background.

Chase opened his eyes, holding his head, looking at his siblings in a peculiar way. He sat up a bit, groaning many times and spotted his father staring at the floor.

"What happened, Douglas?"

"Nothing."

"Douglas, I can see it in your face, tell me."

They clarified the problem to him, his reaction should be negative and he should be angry, instead Chase smiled not because he would stay on the island, not doing anything, because deep inside him, he was happy that he was alive. He possesed strength and courage to face this and return soon.

"So Chase, what do you have to say about me, killing Krane?" Douglas bragged.

"We killed Krane. You did not do anything. We combined our powers."

"Oh, yeah, I think you miss something." Leo said.

"What? What happened?"

Before they manage to reply to him, Sebastian got inside the room being followed by his mother. The Bionic Boy stared for a few minutes and pulled himself back, glaring at the other boy.

"What is he doing here? He tried to kill me. Who is she?" He yelled pointing at Sasha.

"It's me, Chasey. The woman who saved you."

"I don't understand, Douglas what did you do?"

"Me? Why me… Alright, do you want to hear a story?"

Chase nodded impatient. The others told him everything about Krane, the Tritton App, Sasha and her husband, that Sebastian is her lost son and he was not evil anymore, the last fight and how they beat the enemy.

"So, let me think. We are on a island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and we are supposed be mentors at the soldiers? Very funny. I am starting to begin that you totally lost it."

No one talked and the boy observed their expressions.

"You're telling the truth, don't you?"

Each one of them nodded.

"Oh boy." Chase thought and fell back with his hand on his face.

A month had passed since the incident and everything was normal. Adam, Bree and Chase were amazing mentors, Leo complained about being a student, Donald running the place well enough and Dougie to be hunted by Perry. Sasha and Thomas went home, taking Sebastian with them and Krane never disturbed them again.

"Hey Leo, have you seen my new tablet?" Chase asked suspicious.

"The white one with the picture of DNA on it?"

"Ha-ha."

"No."

"Leo, give me my tablet, now."

"You're looking for this?" Another voice was heard approaching them.

"Adam, give it to me."

"Come and get it."

The young boy ran behind his brother until he stambled and fell on the floor with his eyes closed. Adam turned his head around and screamed.

"Chase, Chase, talk to me. Please."

No response.

"Please, I will never hurt you again."

"Never?"

"Never. Hey, you were awake this whole time?"

Chase smiled and grabbed his brother's hand in order to stand up. Suddenly a crack noise was echoed in the room. Both Bionic people noticed a broken screen and Leo.

"Leo, what did you just do?"

"Did you hear that too? I think Big D needs us. Go to go." Leo smiled and ran as fast as he could.

"This isn't over." Chase yelled and ran behind him, followed by Adam.

The end!

 **A story reached its end! Thank you those who read it, reviewed and stood with me in my difficult moments. I am coming with new stories and new chapters, I will upload the story on Wattpad too. Whoever wants to vote it, I would be very thankful. My Wattpad is JoannaTorresLuiz! Love ya! To the next story.**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


End file.
